This invention relates to an improved poult box, and to a poult feed tray which may be used in combination or independently of the box.
Turkey poults are often transported when less than a day old from the poult hatchery to turkey farms. After hatching, turkey poults are about the same size as chickens but they present an unusual feeding problem compared to chickens that are fed at the hatchery. Chickens instinctively look down to the ground at their feet and therefore eat feed located on the ground. Turkey poults do not do this. Instinctively they look up for feed. This presents a problem in feeding turkey poults in transportation boxes, since they will not find feed at the bottom of transport boxes.
In the past there have been several methods used in an attempt to get turkey poults to eat during transportation from the hatchery to the farm. Getting them to do so is, of course, desirable because it phases the turkeys from a survival mode to growth mode more quickly. Quicker transfer from survival to growth means better performance and in some cases, even a better chance for survival.
To achieve the advantages of a quicker switch from survival curve to growth curve, hatcheries have placed compressed poult feed, similar in size to a hockey puck in the box or crate, and adhered it to the wall of the box at about eye level. The hope is that the poults would see the compressed feed gel and eat from it. This has had limited success for several reasons. First, the compressed feed often breaks. Second, the feed often becomes disengaged from the wall falling to the floor where it is ignored by the poults; and third, compressed feed is sticky and may cause the poults to stick together. One other prior method used in the past is simply to attach paper trays to the walls of the transport box. This too has had limited success because the paper trays are flimsy and the moment the poults peck at the tray it becomes deformed and disfigured, spilling its content onto the floor where the poults ignore it. Also, the design of the paper tray hid the product from view of the birds. And, seeing the product is an essential part of the success of feeding the poults.
This invention has as its primary objective the presentation of an improved poult box incorporating a removable feed tray which fits over dividers of the poult box to present feed at approximately eye level for turkey poults. The tray is made of a single sheet of unitary material, such as metal, and thus provides rigidity and structure which can withstand the pecking of the turkey poults. Moreover, the tray can be removed from one box and used on another, as needed.
An improved poult box for transportation of newly hatched turkey poults for the purpose of hydration of the poults prior to shipment of poults from the hatchery to the farm. The box has an open top, a bottom joined by opposing sidewalls and at least one box divider. Positioned on the box divider is a removable poult feed tray which rests over the divider and presents feed at approximately eye level of turkey poults.